Finding Myself,
by ofelia01
Summary: Join Bella in finding herself, and realizing that being a vampire has its consequences how deadly will they be? Will she get burned? Also Join Tessie as she figures where she belongs and if her Soul mate really is to trust, both girls have something in common they both would go through Heartbreak Previous story was My soulmate is you.
1. Chapter 1

McKay guys this is my first fan fic story and one more thing the pairings are jasper/bella Tessie/peter tessie is my character youll hear her story later these will be my main focus other pairs stay the same except Alicee and Edward( Please read its very interesting oh and one more thing I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR THE CHARACTERS THAT'S ALL STEPHANIE MEYERS. Well except Tessie Shes my character. Enjoy

Bella's P.O.V

It's been two years since Edward left me, yes I no longer said "he" because I realized after he left that he wasn't worth it but I still remembered that day and always will because he was the first love of my life.

Flash Back ;

Those past days Edward was acting pretty strange but of course three days ago Jasper had tried to drain me from all my blood. I hadn't seen his family since but now I was starting to get paranoid something was going on I knew it but what?

"Bella take a walk with me" with that he walked into the forest I of course stupid as I was those days followed him.

"what's up Edward"? I asked

"Bella me and my family are leaving Carlisle is looking too young for his age he claims to be."

"oh how will I tell Charlie umm.. maybe I can…"

I let that sentence go because I started to process what he had said my family and I he didn't say me? Did he? He didn't want me to come? Why? He loved me I loved him!

He waited "yes Bella I don't want you to come I don't love you anymore your just a toy to me and my family and well we got bored Bye Bella." With that the fudger left! He dam right left me in the woods at night! And that's when I realized what a pathetic scummy trash of a thing Edward was.


	2. chapter 2

But sadly yes, even after that day in the woods he left me I still loved him and took me a year to really get over him it was bullshit I tell you. And to make things worse "oh the so precious Cullen's" instead of not causing any harm to come they killed my parents. Victoria came right after Laurent killing Charlie before my eyes and throwing pictures of Renee and Phil Dead! That bitch had killed them that day I was beyond pissed all I saw was red and I still remember Charlies last words "I love you kid even though I rarely showed it and take care of yourself please Belles go on with your life and don't do anything stupid please." So this whole point I despised yet still loved the Cullens and I was remembering his eyes their eyes so luring, so yeah here I was little ol' me in Forks. thinking of this why? I have no reason. Although I did miss them terribly if I must say always have. But I really didn't ever want to see their faces yeah I know I might be Bi- polar don't really know.

"Bella?" came my name from a beautiful voice I would know. No wait it couldn't be!


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE HERE !LOL

Bella p.o.v

Jasper? I said I looked at him and he was the same the same handsome features his blonde hair his smile his eyes so luring. Snap out of it! I told myself because I felt something for this Cullen a Cullen who left me! Jasper left with all the "others".

"Bella what are you doing in college?" he asked me.

Gulp. Breathe! You don't get nervous anymore!

Why do you care? Why are you here? Don't you all go to expensive colleges and shit?" I mean fuck Jasper shouldn't you be at Harvard or Dartmouth? I said with a bitchy attitude. I felt bad but hey! I was used to being like this with everybody when they left I made myself into a bitch that doesn't let anyone walk all over here and yeah I cuss!

"No were not like that honest!" Edward only wanted to get you into those schools because he wanted you to enjoy college to the fullest.

I flinched when I heard that name Edward! Yuck!

Sorry he murmured.

Kay its fine anyways who else is here? I asked with curiosity though fear "he" would be here.

"just me, Alice and Edward go to Dartmouth Rose and Em go to a community college close by where we live and I go here ever since me and Alice got a divorce" he said.

You what? I screeched you guys got a divorce? What the fuck why? I thought she was your mate?

"No! we did but she had a vision and it turns out her real mate is Edward." He said with a shrug but I could see betrayal in those eyes.

"Motherfucker" I whispered.

You cuss now Bella Cool Now lets go for a ride so I can explain a few things. He said.

Ok? I said what do you need to explain?" I asked.

He looked at me shoved me in the car and started driving after five awkward minutes he said, "Bella I just wanted to say im sorry for trying to kill you It was all my fault I..i..i Im so stupid!"

"jasper"I called h wouldn't listen he just kept rambling

I just couldn't control my bloodlust oh Bella please forgive me!

Jasper? No answer.

Bella PLEASE forgive me!

"JASPER!" I screamed that got his attention" I know why you did it you had everyone's bloodlust plus yours on top of you! Not to mention I am Edwards's singer!"

So you forgive me? Of course jazz! I said.

How could I not this god was begging for my forgiveness! Those eyes that he had were a whole that you could get lost in! His body was chiseled to my perfection his lips fit mine they were perfect. This was my kind of guy. Mine! Wait? Bella snap out of it! He probably still loves Alice even though she's with Edward! Ugh that asshole how could they find it they were mates until I "left" and Jasper made a mistake man were they bitches! Plus jasper is your "brother" ewe that sounded wrong since I was checking my brother out!

Bella? He asked but goddamn! He had a sexy smirk on! Dammit he probably saw me eye fucking him!

"huh"? I said.

Jaspers P.o.v

I smirked I saw her ogling me! And I could feel lust, confusion and… guilt well why guilt?

Bella? I said

Huh? Was her smart response I internally chuckled but stopped it was time to tell her why I really was here for.

Bella, Alice had a vision and said I had to find you she said I was the only one who could get you to come back with me to go to the house and talk. Esme and Carlisle really miss you Bella Emmet and Rose too. I miss you Bella. Please come with me to the house

I don't know Jasper Edward told me you all just played with me like a toy you left me without saying goodbye! You threw me in the trash like I was trash I don't know If I can go back. Tears were streaming down her face and she was sobbing.

That surprised me I wanted to comfort her kiss her whisper to her and kill Edward for what he did bastard lied to her and us. But one question why did I feel like this I never even felt like this about Alice plus I was lusting over her she grew she wasn't seventeen year old Bella she was a hot gorgeous twenty year old Bella those pale legs seemed like they can go on for miles. Her breasts not too big and not too small they were perfect her ass the same her eyes big pools of chocolate brown that anyone could get lost in and her lips god those lips! Red as a apple like her blush but those lips I wanted to taste them so bad I forgot all about my bloodlust I just wanted to claim her! Wait what the fuck?

Then she licked her lips she was looking at my lips too and then before I knew it her lips were on mine I was shocked at first but then recovered myself and quickly responded. Her feelings Lust, Confusion and Love?

Jasper.. she moaned against my lips then how that made my still heart almost feel like it was going to beat! She was oh fuck! She was my mate!


	4. Were sorry! Edward! Trouble! noooooo

Hey Guys Quick thing I just wanted to say im really sorry for the Mistakes in this story but ive been so sad because recently I lot a family member that meant a lot at first I was just going to stop but before she died she always encouraged me to post this story so for her im going to go on with this story so please be patient with me guys! Oh and no I don't own twilight!

Bellas P.o.V

Before I knew it I pressed my lips to his he was hesitant at first but quickly was responding. He sent little electrity bolts through my whole body that was unexplainable in all my "affairs" with college boys I had never felt like this not even with Edward. A part of my brain finally saw what I was doing and said "what the hell do you think you're doing, get in control they left you!" That snapped me right out and I said "I'm sorry about the kiss Jasper it was a mistake won't happen again!"

I saw a tang of hurt and rejection wash over his face and said "its alright so anyways Alice told me that you were a big part of our life My life but I asked her how and she said I had to find out myself so here I am begging you come back lets talk this through please Bella?"

Gee… so now I was important hmm... Good to know and dammit! He was pleading me to go back with him? How could I refuse? "look Jasper I'll go with you well talk with the family and well see how it goes but I'm not going to move in with you guys or anything and don't expect me to be all gooey with you guys because it still hurts that you left." He smiled "that's all I ask."

"Oh and umm… will Edward be there?"

''Yes" he said

"Awe shit man! Just what I needed a reunion with Fuckward" I mumbled he heard! Shit! I forgot they had super hearing! "fuckward Bella?" He laughed

"Yes! Now shut up and drive its Friday so were good oh and I'm pretty tired so I'm going to take a nap wake me when were at your house!" I didn't hear a response I was already sleeping…

30 MINUTES LATER

~Jasper~

She looks like an Angel sleeping well an Angel that had a very colorful vocabulary… My has she changed a lot! She was Beautiful but now she was stunning she could give Rose a run for her money. I was thinking though of earlier today first. She got in the car with me just like that. Second I felt the tingles in my skin the jolts of electricity and I suddenly remembered what Alice said one day " Jasper when you find your soul mate youll know the first time you touch electricity happens. When you kiss fireworks start and the longer you spend with her the more it hurts to be away". All these happened to me I was right, she was my mate "mine" my beast growled. Yes ours. This sexy woman was ours!

Wait were home time to wake this angel up. "Darlin' wake up were here."

"Hmm…. We are? O…okay I'm awake!"

I chuckled she hadn't noticed I had carried her out the car and we were already walking!

"Jasper! Put me down!"

"Ha! ok were here though as in in the house!"

Pretty house, I wonder where the others are at she mumbled…

"Right here!" I said in that a chorus of "Bella! We missed you were sorry!" spread around the room.

Oh! Hi guys! We need to talk! I love you all and I missed you all but we need to talk. Bella said

We do honey we do we love you to Esme said. After 1 hour we were done talking and Bella seemed to understand but she made it clear. " its going to take a while guys for me to really forgive you guys and be comfortable ok?"

"Its all we ask Bella!" surprisingly that came from Rose after rose went and approached my angel I tensed I said Rose your my sister but hurt her and youll be seeing me next. After they were done talking Bella came back with a smile! Somehow I knew we were going to be ok. But then Edward came and ruined it "Carlisle we have a problem its urgent!" said Edward shit! Shit! Why? Why now?

"ok son lets go to my office to speak!"


	5. Newborns, And Calls!

Hey guys I'm Back sorry! My New Co-writer and I are working on a few things! Anyways thanks for your patience and if you are all waiting for me to post I would recommend that while you wait you go check out this awesome author named mama4dukes she's the most talented girl I've seen here!;) Moving on. I don't own twilight or the sexy jasper! 

Jaspers P.O.V

_I was still tense what is it that Edward was worried about? Could it have something to do with MY Bella? Could someone want to hurt her? No! My inner beast was furious no would touch her. But I really needed to calm down before I filled the whole room with fury! _**"So Bella what did you and um Rosalie talks about**_**?" **__She just smiled and said_ **"Sorry Jasper but that's between me and her, I can just tell you that me and her are going to try to work things out." **_I smiled my angel always protecting other people.__** "Fine, **_**Darling' I'll leave it alone"…. **_She smiled. _**"For now." **_her smile disappeared! Oh how am I going to have fun with this! I'm glad I talked to her she can always calm me down but I still was dying to know what would happen for Edward to be so… so frightened, unlike him. Ahh! I must know… but I really want to stay with MY Bella. _** "Jasper what are you thinking about? And what is Edward talking about to Carlisle?" **

"**I have no idea, honey but don't worry whatever it is well get through it; I won't let anything happen to you Darlin" **

"**Thank you Jasper" **_She said with a breathtaking smile (sigh) how I wish I could taste those lips, those luscious lips, the ones I have longed since I saw her at the college. Dammit Jasper! Get your head out of the gutter, focus something might be wrong when Edward asked to speak with Carlisle. _**"Alice**_?" I heard Bella say_**. "Bella? Oh! Bella, Please I…I I'm sorry! I know I was stupid for leaving you! I… my visions never told me I was Edward's mate, never showed the signs until we left you and I felt so guilty, I… we tried to fight it but the mating pull is strong! I… I'm sorry**_!" said Alice with venom in her eyes that would never fall. I felt her feelings they were filled with guilt, love, sadness, anguish, and dread. _**"It's okay Alice I…I'm just glad, that you and… um… Ed-Edward are happy, sometimes Alice fate is a bitch and puts you with the person you least expected. But Alice The whole abandonment isn't going to be easy you all left! Like I Was TRASH! Like if YOU ALL NEVER CARED! I felt so UNWORTHY, so PATHETIC!"**_ she was sobbing at that point_** "Oh darlin' hush… you are not trash you're not unworthy or pathetic your perfect don't ever let me hear you say that again! You hear me? Never!**_ I was growling at this point! How dare Edward leave her? Make her feel like this! How COULD I BE SO STUPID AND LEAVE! _**"Jasper Baby, calm down its ok, it's all in the past two years ago! And I think you were in La-La land but Alice Sais Carlisle and Edward are coming to tell us what Edward, told Carlisle." **_That snapped me out of it! I had to know! _** "Jasper, Bella, Edward here told me that while, He and Alice were on their way Alice had a vision it was Victoria, she had over 45 newborns with her and they had a red-tank top, yours I presume? **_He waited to see what she said, she simply nodded he continued. _**"Well they're coming in 2 weeks' time, and I'm afraid Jasper, that you have to call Peter, Charlotte, Garrett and Err… well anyone you can get, I'm afraid The Denali's aren't willing, And when They get here, Victoria well she will only have 25 newborns." **_WHAT THE FUCK! The Denali's said No? BITCHES! Hopefully Peter will say yes! Oh please and if we have him then well have this a lot easier!_

_*_**RING! RING! Ring!* **OKAY For Jasper It will Be Like this _Jasper! For peter it will be like this_** Bold!:) **

_My Phone was ringing I looked at caller ID it said' Peter, Man, fucker knows everything! _**"It's Peter Carlisle, I bet he already knows."**

"_Hello?"_

"**Well, Hey Fucker! Yeah, I know I'll be there for the fight don't worry your mate will be safe! Look, I don't have much time, But Listen Char and her mate Garrett already know about the fight, your mate, everything I know they're here we're all going see you in 2 days!"**

"_Ok! Peter. You and that stupid Yoda-shit! Man anything else it telling you?"_

"**Yeah, it's telling me that you have a bad-ass homie named T? And she owes you a favor, well guess what? The favor is this one, my Yoda instincts say, we will need her! So, fucker you need to call her! And is she Hot? You know maybe I'll get lucky? Ha-ha! Joking.**

"_Ok thanks and I'll call the favor in right now and fucker my mate is right here, so when you see her, you will see, if T's hot or not? See you in 2 days bye Fucker._

"Fine Jasper, see you brother… stay safe."

***End of Phone Conversation! ***

"Jasper? What did Peter say?" _Carlisle asked._

"**Char, her mate Garrett and Peter are coming but it seems I have to call in another person that owes me a favor; with your permission can I invite her to stay? Peter, sais with her was sure to win."**

"**Do whatever you need Jasper, if it saves Bella and keeps her safe by all means." **_I nodded but it wasn't going to be easy "T" was a feisty girl, beautiful, outranked Rosalie in that department by A LOT! And I was worried how my mate would feel about, how Rosalie would feel, hell all the girls, but would my mate get mad if I told her I might have err… made a move, flirted, sexual harassed her? _**"So Jasper…" **_said Bella._** "How does she um… look like, not that I care and um was she An old buddy, pretty? Body? Now that I care just asking. **_"Shit! I will take that as a yes she would mind! What do I tell her well Bella you're gorgeous but T outranks Rosalie in the beauty department by maybe a million points? No! Bad idea. Just go with… _**"Nope, pretty average the only prettiness could be because she's a vampire." **_I said she smiled _**"Oh Okay! You should call her see if she can do it."**_ Phew! I just saved myself… for now! Ah! _**"I will everybody, please don't make noise."**_ They all nodded._

_Ok! Guys for Jasper in italics! For "T" You Know Tessa Marie ;) it's Bold!_

_RING! (FINALLY SOMEONE ANSWERS)_

**Tess: Hello?**

_Jasper: Err… Hey T its Uh… The Major, remember me?_

**Tess: First, course I remember your ass! The major the one that kicked my ass, when I opened my dumbass mouth well that's what YOU said, the one always hitting on me! Yeah! Duh! But wait if this this Jasper or the major why aren't you like "It's the major I need your help, so get your ass over here!" MH mm… Why are you all nice?**

_Jasper; "Look I don't have lots of patience you remember that favor you owed me? Now is the tame to repay it, I got trouble with 25 newborns, no questions, now later! Come to the house in New Hampshire. Ok got it? Remember T that I saved your ass two times!" I growled same as always with her! But that's why I had saved her she was different, not to mention at the time I had not met Bella, and hell was T gorgeous!_

**Tess: FINE! Fuck ASSHOLE! Do you always have to remind me of that shit? And may I FUCKIN remind you I can hand you your ass now VERBALLY and PHYSICALLY so SHUT THE FUCK UP! (Pause) But… you did save my life when I wasn't in control of my powers so thank you and Fine! Just for that I'll help I'll see you in a few days! Bye and yeah major don't worry I know where the house is. I also know there's a big ass field isolated so I'm assuming that's where shits going to hit the fan, so I'll see you there Bubye.**

**********End of phone call**********

_I stared dumbfounded at that phone she just did that shit again! She gets me all pissed but softens it! What the hell? Well, at least she's going to come back so is peter, Char, Garret, and Tessa Marie. That's all we needed. (sigh) Gee… Can't wait till we have even more Vampires to make fun of me for first, Being a dumbass not noticing she was MY MATE, Second for being a coward and not telling her how I feel! Ah! Fuck! I'll tell her after all this shit is done! _**"Son I'm assuming she agreed, so that's all we need right?" (Sigh) "Yes Carlisle, Peter Char and her mate will be here in two days and frankly I don't know when Tessa Marie will be here."**

"**Alright we'll have guest Gee! This should be fun!"**

_Rosalie you have no idea I have a feeling that this fight will lead to good things and bad, I just hope that the good would come to me and my Bella, Ah! How good is it to here that, but to really mean it I have to talk her well this next 2 weeks should be oh joy! (sarcasm)_

**Hey! Guys hope you like sorry for not being on, but I have only gotten two reviews! Come on guys you can do better remember every review motivates and 2 didn't really motivate me, do you guys just think I should give up? Oh! Also important if you have a story of yours I would gladly post it in my next chapter after I have read it! To recommend it I will also be giving shout outs to those who review! So review my pretties! **

_Jasper; If you Love me and my sexiness you will review! _**Author; Good Jasper, now back in the story! **_Jasper: Yes Mam _**Teeheee! X) Well, Revieww Please,,,,,…**


	6. Letting Go

Hey! Guys! Its Meeeee!:D Missed Me? I Missed You My Preetties! I know Jasper did! Haven't you?

Jasper (whispers) HELP ME! SHes Crazy!

Author: Now Jazz, not a nice thing to say! Now back in your cage! Err… I mean nice room!:) lol

Jasper; (sigh) Yes Mam' (goes in Cage)

Author; well I don't own Twilight (sobs) But… I do own Jasper?

Jasper; NO! you don't say it!

Author; Fine I…i… don't own twilight nothin' its all Stephanie Meyers

Bella (P.o.v)\

_What were they hiding? Why did Jasper keep looking at me like that? Most IMPORTANTLY what the hell was wrong with ME? I mean when I see Jazz I feel Lust, Awe, and Love? When he touches me, I…I feel electricity, and when he lets go I feel cold… like somethings missing! And not to mention…. When he leaves it likes a rope pulls me to him, and if I don't follow it hurts! Like hell, it feels like a fuckin heart- attack! And…. And? Holy motherfucking shit! When did they not think to tell me? Jasper and I we were…. SOULMATES! How could I forget? Emmett explained it to me one day! All the signs were there! I feel so stupid! Stupid! Angry! But yet I feel hope, love, possessiveness, and happiness that this sexy- cowboy was MIINE! But… what if they didn't tell me because… because he doesn't want me! I(internal sob) Man up Bella and tell them straight out! Because if you don't remember there will be a woman/vampire who "single" knows Jazz, from a long time ago! Who might I add probably is beautiful because when I asked jasper, he hesitated so… yup! And Jasper, hes MINE! Whoa! Where the hell did that shit come from! AHHH! _** " Bella?" Carlisle asked with worried eyes, " If your worried Honey, about this we will protect you, We Love YOU! I love you like a daughter, Bella, you don't know how I regret that day we walked out on you. We were cowards, I don't blame Edward, Nor Alice I blame myself, for listening. I know that her vision was of you to find your m… err… Happiness, but still" **_I looked at Carlisle, My father, and realized past is past, letting go would be the best or else I wouldn't be able to find that happiness, and I realized Carlisle was not at fault, he only wanted for me HIS DAUGHTER to be happy, and I loved him and this family, my family for that, and I forgave them. Right now this instant because that's what family does! _** " Thank you dad, I love you, I love you all too. I don't blame Alice or Edward, Hey! It made me stronger! For that I think I'm grateful, now after I say this I want for you dad, and everyone here to answer a question? Is it okay?**

" **Of course Honey, we're listening."**

_I took a breath, _**" Okay first to Edward, Look Edward you hurt me, you were my first love and even though right now I am still a bit bitter, I want to thank you."**

_His eyes grew wide! _**" For what Bella? If anyone would be Thankful, it should be me!"**

_How could I say this? How could I make him understand my emotions, they were going everywhere! i.. I needed Jasper, his touch, sure I wasn't ready to tell him I loved him or have sex with the guy, but I did want to be friends. And as if Jasper heard my silent plea, he sat me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I sent him appreciation, gratefulness, and content. He smiled and nodded for me to go ahead. I proceeded. _** " Edward, believe it or not you gave me something you showed me what love was, how love grew," **_He smiled, Not so Fast Eddie- Boy! I mentally snickered. _**" you showed, me to love back, but you also showed me how a love , so wonderful could die, so bittersweet, so heart- wrenching, you showed me not all love is **_**forever.**_** But, you also introduced me, to this wonderful family that I now call family, you brought me to my best friend so thank you. I hope we can become friends in the future. I wish for you to be happy with Alice, make her happy, and give her what she deserves; she's a great person that's why she's my Bestie! **_I smiled, he smiled back at me but with a guilty look in his eyes, but he shook it off, when I closed my speech. I then turned to Alice she had a smile so big I'm sure it should have been bigger than her face! I smiled back, sincerely happy! Free I felt free! _**"Thank you, Bella for that, I have felt so guilty all these days, months, and the same goes to you, you're a wonderful woman I truly hope we can become friends ad you also find happiness with someone." **

"**Your welcome, now Alice, I want to say to you, if I hold nothing against you! How could i? who am I to take away your happiness by being bitter? You deserve it, and if your happiness is with Eddie boy then so be it!" I giggled Edward playfully sent me a glare! " Now Bella no Eddie- boy Pooh-lease! **

"**Mm..Hmm. Eddie, let me finish im in my zone!" I joked "Haha Bella go ahead" Edward said. **

" **as I was saying" I said. "Be happy Ali don't let me hold you back I see it in your eyes the guiltiness, but truly it's not your fault at all! Who are we to change fate? So Ali as your friend I'm telling you move forward! You're an awesome person, an awesome pixie!" I smiled. She laughed **

" **Thanks Bells needed that! I love you! That why **_**your **_**my best friend!" she squealed. **_Ha-ha! I loved her, I'm glad I got this off my chest, but now for the hundred dollar question why?_

" _**Now, I hope you don't mind but, I need to ask the question."**_

"**Go on Bella," Carlisle said. **_Alrighty then! How do I say it? Well.. you see I know how mates work.. and no! Bella don't be stupid! Oh! This will be easier._

"**Ok. So when the hell did you guys think of telling me that Jasper was my mate? Hmmm…" **_Everyone stared at me like I had grown 2 heads! Hell, maybe I had but at this point I didn't care I needed to know why? Why, they thought I couldn't take it. This was my one hatred they tried to be how Edward was and keep things from the "poor human" well I'll be dammed if they think I'll do what I did when I was with Eddie! Hell no!_

"**Well, answer me! Why? Why do you guys always think the "poor human" can't take it? I'm of a hell lot stronger since you all left me! So spit it out NOW!"**

"**Darling" Jasper said. " We meant to tell you, after the battle we figured you would run, with these news and I didn't want to lose you, especially when I'm just getting to know you. Please don't be mad." I sighed.**

" **fine, but anything else you hiding?" he shook his head " Last chance, you ever hide anything else and I'm gone got it?" he nodded. "And No. I wouldn't have run. But I do plead let's start slow ok? I don't want to get hurt again, now if you will excuse me, I'm off to bed, tomorrow i will be meeting your friends, and I want to make a good impression, so I need my beauty sleep."**

**He chuckled "Bella, You're already beautiful." But before I could blush Emmy- Bear stepped in! "hey kids! We are still here you know, save it for the room! Belly I'm glad your back I missed you! Me your awesome big bro will talk to tomorrow! Jasper sure would want to escort you to your room so good night!" he smiled showing those cute dimples! Awe. "Good- night Emmy good whatever you do night!" he smiled mischievously "oh Bella, I don't think you want to know what I do at night!" I blushed. Dammit! In over 2 years I haven't blushed and now in 2 days I have blushed 2 times! Ugh! "Ewe but ok. Good night guys" I called over my shoulder. A chorus of Good Nights came but I too tired, to pay attention "Jasper you coming?" he nodded. Once we got to the room I lay down and made room. "Come here I told him, come lay down." He did "Night Jazz" as I cuddled closer to his chest. "Good night darling" as sleep pulled me close the last thought had was that I was where I belonged with Jasper, with my family and once this whole fight was finished I could start y life over again.**

Hey Guys! Im sorry there wasn't much Jasper romance, I promise there will be more In the next chapters. But don't _**you think she needed to talk with them? Did you think Bella, was right? Anyways! Review! And I will give you a cookie! ^-^3 **_


	7. Tessie and Peter

**Hey! Sorry I have no apology over taking a damn month giving you all a chapter but honestly I have had lots of stuff-shit going on!**

**Anyhoo… here's the next chapter enjoy it ;]**

**Ok moving on I don't own Twilight anything that you recognize belongs to SM anything you don't is mine -_- Yeah, I wished I own Twilight but hey! Who doesn't well see you down below! P.S I also don't own the sexy Peter and Jasper just to let you know. ;c**

***R*OS*A*L*I*E *PO*V***

_These 2 weeks had passed fast, too fast almost as if fate wanted us to fight already for the human! (Snort) Ugh! Honestly first with Edward now Jasper! Greeeatttt…. Not! But I only agreed to Esme, of talking to her because Esme was My Mommy, I loved her even though I really didn't express it everyone thought of me as a cold hearted bitch. They had me all wrong but I just let people assume what they wanted, and I acted how they thought of me. Daddy and Mommy thought of me as their little girl so that's what I was with them. Emmett treated me like his equal and I did just that. Jasper thought of me as a Big sister scary, loving woman, so I was. Edward and Alice, both thought of me the same, a loving sister Edward became distant with me when Bella was with him but not anymore. For that I was glad but she is now with Jasper, my twin my annoying brother that I love and I was afraid he would become distant so that was also one of the reasons I talked to Bella, The Gorgeous Human, who is so self-less! My ass! Peter, Char, and Garrett arrived about a week ago I immediately took a liking to Char; she was more comfortable around me then, well… Bella, Bella I understand, Char, simply said; _**"sug, Bella just gets babied too much, you can't say one thing without everyone crowding round ya hissing and shit! I have a sailor mouth so I got to stay away from Bella."**_ Peter was a pervert! A funny ass pervert! He was handsome though not as much as my Emmett but Boy! Did that man have Muscles he was definitely the second handsomest man I have seen first was my monkey man. Garrett, was Army obsessed freak like Jasper, he was really sweet, and caring. He was definitely third of my handsome men list. Oh! Here comes the joyous human! Smile Rosalie smile. _**"Hey, Bella what's up?" **_gah. Why do people say I'm jealous of her beauty? I will admit she's the prettiest one of all of us here aside from me. But I'm The Most Beautiful when I meet a girl who's more prettier than me and I like her I will hug her on the spot! _** "Carlisle told me to come inform you that we will be heading up to the field now and be prepared." **_Sigh___**"Thanks, Where Peter and Char?" "I'm right here gorgeous, as for Char she's already in the jeep making kissy faces with Garrett. Now why did you ask for me? That husband of yours not taking care of your needs? Cuz' you know I'll take of that ASAP!" **_He winked I giggled See? Pervy-Pete that should be his name but he's only joking._ **"NO! Emmett always fulfills my thirst if you know what I mean?"**_ I winked he laughed._** "Blondie, course I do! Now lets head on out because I also think the Majors human might get even more redder, if we keep it up." **_Human? Oh! Sigh, I forgot she was standing there, it really annoys me when she blushes for everything! You can tell her shoes are nice and she will blush but, I must be nice. _** "Yes, how rude of us lets go kick some ass! Whoop! Whoop!" I smiled. This was going to be fun. "Hey Pete what happened the woman T? T I think was supposed to help**_?" he sighed and all he said was _**"she will be here." I believed it first don't ever bet against Peter or Alice. " Mk." I said. **

************* ! 1 hour later!**************

"**Alice when the hell are they going to be here? We've been out here an hour already!" **_I whined Hey can you blame me? Meh, yes you can. _**"Five flapping' more minutes and they will be here Rose calm down! Now. Everyone in positions! Jazz, Emmy, Rose in front. Carlisle, Bella, Esme middle. Rest of you in back." "Wait," **_I said. This girl forgot about our guests how rude! Ha! _**What about Char, Pete, and Garrett? Did you forget them?" "No!" **_she said with her cute little innocence face! Ha! Innocent? Alice? No, this girl never is innocent, sneaky? Yes. Loud? Yes. Mean? No. Temper? Not gonna lie Sometimes. _**"In front next to Jasper." **_Good, we have that out of the way! I just keep thinking something's wrong but what? ….. suddenly we heard the future seer gasp no bueno. Not good. _**"What the hell did you see **_**now**__." She had a look of terror Meh, what else can go wrong? _**"It's not Victoria leading the newborns its Laurent and it's not twenty-something, no its more like fifty-something." **_Gasp. Sigh. Gasp. Sigh all that you heard around shut up! Shut up! Don't make me more terrified than I already am. Than Mr. I-think-I-know-everything-asshole said something stupid really stupid and who was that Jasper Typical. _**"We can do it, trust me not only am I risking your mates life but if I really was doing that you think I still would be here with Bella? No, I'm not that hard-headed." **_He had a good point._

They were here though, Alice looked in the forest, and after a few seconds they came out, the newborns were…chained? It seemed the chains had vampire venom, they looked feral. Yikes, and Holy shit there was a lot The Cullens were outnumbered, they would get to Bella, t-t-they would kill her. _Yeah I never liked her, still don't but she is after all my brothers mate we couldn't let these savages hurt her. Rose thought. No, she would protect her._ The breeze picked up and suddenly the scent was familiar it was… Laurent's once he stepped out there were growls from our side but no one moved afraid the guards standing next to the locked up newborns would set em' lose.

"Ah, Carlisle goody you saved me the trouble of having to search the house for the human and well, you brought her to me? How kind." Laurent finished when you heard a growl go through Jasper backing Bella up more. Laurent turned his head to see Jasper in front of Bella growling, daring Laurent to come further. Laurent's face was a mixture of curiosity and… Fear? _Yes, _Rose thought _Laurent hadn't expected this, he thought Edward was the humans mate Well, The pussy has something coming he isn't messing with Edward's mate no, he was messing with the Major's mate, the god of war, the warlord and right now he doesn't look to happy._ I internally smirked. This wasn't going to go well nope. Not good at all.

"Laurent you came here for a fight! And if a fight means having my daughter safe, then so be it but I assure you, you will not touch her or even come near hear more than you already are." Carlisle had a look of determination once he had finished that sentence.

"Ah, Carlisle, friend I have fifty and you only have about eleven! Even with The Major, he would get distracted, and I would get my chance." Laurent said with a smirk on his face.

Nope. He won't be smiling anymore, because Jasper, looked smug, Ally looked radiant Edward looked amused. If those three aren't worried than we shouldn't be right?

I looked over at Emmett, and we locked gazes I knew he was trying to tell me something. But what? He then pointed to me and Bella with his head. Oh. He wanted me to run if I got the chance with her? No, I wouldn't do it, I wouldn't leave him. He was my mate, my existence. I shook my head, telling him no. he glared at me, oh? Two can play at that I glared back. I was going to win I felt it. After a few moments he gave up and smiled and grabbed my hand squeezing it.

While me and Emmett were having that moment it seemed Laurent had made his choice he was going to let loose the newborns. HA! Bring it on.

"Fine I can't persuade you to give me the girl the easy way then I will have to do it the hard way. Ernesto, Vladimir let the loose."

As we all were preparing to fight. Knowing we were to loose I prayed that the woman who was supposed to help came… well it seems like someone answered my prayers We heard a rustling in the woods, when a figure stepped out wow! She was gorgeous.

The female spoke with an enchanting voice "STOP! Laurent, you will do no such thing, first, because frankly im pissed that I had to come help the major about someone wanting to kill his mate? To find out it's you? Then secondly you do something so stupid build an army of newborns? You have got to fucking be kidding me!" Whoa she looked pissed. It was scary I took a step back. Oh shit, this girl managed to scare me!

"I-I-I Tessie? You're on their side I didn't know! If I did I would have left, never have done this! i-i-i…." oh so this was Tessie? T? But Jasper described her as plain? She was so not plain this girl had rocking curves, an ass, boobs; her hair was gorgeous and had a shine and red lips! And she had the prettiest face. Wow! If I was gay I'd be on that! I heard Edward chuckle, fucking jerk he was listening in on my thoughts! Fine he wants to be nosey, I quickly thought of Emmett naked, me and him having sex. That quickly shut Edward up, though he did shudder a bit I snickered.

Back to Laurent talking well, she cut him off. "Enough, Im here as a favor to a friend, and I won't disappoint even if you are mated to one of my friends, and if you live im sure Irina will give you hell."

Laurent bowed his head. Wow he was a pussy.

When I turned my attention to Tessie she had her eyes closed her face showed she was concentrating and she had her hands up as if she was stopping something then when she opened her eyes they were… Dear god! They were beautiful her iris was black while the pupil was red it looked like flames were in her eyes it was terrifying yet amazing to see. But if I had thought that was shocking when I looked down her hands held fire! Fire? In the hands of a vampire? You could say it was impossible but here I was, seeing it with my perfect seeing of a vampire looking at that! She was special. Hell! Any vamp. Who could shoot fire out of the hands would be awesome.

I shot a glance at my family and it seemed we all were on different levels of how to take this Edward was wide eyed whispering _amazing. "Yeah Eddie that what I said." _I thought in my mind. That earned me a smile from him. When I turned to Ally she was bouncing with excitement saying _oh my gosh! Cool,_ I snorted well, not what you would expect from Ally.

I decided to skip at the others reactions which I'm sure would be the same as what I had already seen and I decided to see how my husband was taking it.

When I turned to look he was all wide eyed mumbling things _'whoa! Dude… that's awesome!' _I rolled my eyes.

Ah, my Emmett always the comedian. _Literally._ Now, what was she going to do? As I turned my head to see she shot out the fire like a big ball at the newborns and before you knew it we saw the newborns erupt in flames followed by the screams of them all and seeing the body parts. I winced, even though they were blood-crazed they had been taken from their humanity and they had been ended. Some looked to be fourteen, poor things.

My family and I turned to each other smiling huge. We had won! Well, we had made it out alive! I hugged Emmett then proceeding to kiss him which may or may not have been Rated R? As I saw in the corner of my eyes every single pair was doing the same even Jas and Bella. Hmmm…. Interesting well except for one Peter he looked alone.

I was going to say something when I heard a sharp intake of breathe I turned and found Tessie to have made the noise she looked paler than she is and she looked slightly dizzy. Before I could comment she fell but Peter went and caught her. When he did we heard both Jas and Edward, gasp. Huh? I'll ask later

Peter brought me out of my thoughts when I heard him speak to Jas.

"Jasper what the fuck do I do? Do vampires faint! What the fuck happened?" He roared, What the fuck is his problem?

*****P*E*T*E*R *P*O*V******

When I had seen the mystery woman come in I had to hold in a gasp she was hot, beautiful, lethal, calm. My kind of woman but when I saw her face I had an urge to protect her to rip any man's head off who dared even look at her.

What. The. Fuck. This shit cannot be happening! But I didn't give it much thought because after her conversation with Laurent, and how he backed up like a pussy, well let's just say me and my second hand man saluted her. If you catch my drift? Plus my hormones kicked in when she went all commandos, but I also felt something I hadn't in a long ass time what was it again? Ah, Yes Jealousy. In turn Jasper had gave me a strange look no doubt feeling emotions but I just shrugged at him and he let it go. Thank god because honestly I didn't understand what was going on with me! Again my thoughts were stopped as I was in awe when I saw her do the fire thing! As everyone proceeded to do their victory make outs I had feelings of loneliness I wanted that now, no yearned it. Well, those feelings went away pretty quick when I saw the gorgeous woman faint, if my heart could still be beating it would have stopped. I immediately was at her side. When I caught her I felt electricity shoot through me, and then recognition flooded me.

_The Jealousy_

_The urge to protect_

_My lust levels hitting to the point of wanting to claim her_

_Wanting to rip any man's head off who dared look at her_

_The electricity going through me_

_Holy shit._

She was my mate, _mine._ This Beautiful creature in my arms was mine, all mine. But I didn't deserve her. My beast roared for me to stop being stupid that for some reason she was ours. I pushed those thoughts for later and proceeded to ask Major what was wrong with my mate.

"Jasper what the fuck do I do? Do vampires faint! What the fuck happened?" I roared. He looked at me apologetic and with a knowing look. Fuck. That! I just want my mate safe! He shrugged

"I don't know Pete, she does this when she over uses her powers it takes great effect on her, she will wake up when she's gained all her energy back." _Great. _

"Ok, so what do we do right now?" I asked worry filling my every core, yeah humans could say I was going too fast, but even if I had wanted to take this shit slow the mating pull sais _'no, once you meet your mate, she will be your priority, could be your demise, or could be your rise.' _I didn't love the woman yet, hell, I didn't even know her full name! but, I know that I could end up loving her but, I wasn't worthy of her! So yeah basically the mating pull is making me worried as hell about her.

"Peter what we should do, is get her to the house lay her down and have someone hunt her blood." Jasper said, ok what kind?

"Fine what kind?" I asked he looked confused. Is he really that dense?

I rolled my eyes "animal blood or human blood?" I asked

"I think animal, human we would have to wait at night and run all the way to Seattle, so we'll just have Edward and Rosalie go hunt bring two deers and have her drink." Jas, said. I internally shuddered she would have to drink animals Ew.

"Rosie, Ed would you mind going to go get it for her? You know the deer?" I asked them honestly, even if they said no I would ask someone else because, well I couldn't leave her right now, no I just couldn't! that little invisible rope of the mate had already latched us and fuck I knew that if I separated myself from her it would cause harm on both of us. And I haven't even marked her as mine! _Great. What else?_

Apparently that 'what else' is…

"Peter hand her to me if you want." Carlisle said. Any other time I would have handed her, but this was my mate who barely five minutes ago I had met. So nope. Im carrying her they could suck it.

I growled at him. Oops reflex. "No thanks, Carlisle but, I want to carry her." He shot me a curious look.

"I'll explain later." I said to no one in particular, just it was directed for all. But Carlisle was the only one who shook his head. _Well he is the coven leader. _"MY YODA SENSES" said.

"Alright everyone run back to the house, Rose, Edward we'll meet you there go get the deer's and hurry please." Carlisle said Rosalie and Edward just nodded and shot off like a bullet. Surprisingly Rose didn't look agitated or bored like she sometimes looked when she had to do something for the human. Instead she looked cheerful, happy, and a bit worried. Well, it looks like Tessie was going to get along with the ice queen. I chuckled at that irony, the Fire princess, my mate friends with the ice queen? Ironic.

**************At the House****************

We had arrived thirty minutes ago and she still hadn't woken up. I was starting to get antsy, I felt then the power of my empathy brother; I snarled in frustration so he put his hands up and stooped. _Good._

"So Pete mind clearing it up, why you went all possessive over Tessie?" Jasper asked. Shit. Not how I wanted to explain!

"Well, if you can't all figure it out then something's wrong with you! She's my mate." I said. Carlisle was about to interrupt, but I held up my hand. "Everything is there the electric shock, the mating pull the wanting to claim her, the jealousy everything!" I said, by the time I was finished everyone had smirks on their faces.

"I don't understand I don't feel that mating pull, I do get the electric shocks, the jealousy, but not the mating pull." Asked Bella, before me or Jas could explain Rose decided to tell her. Well this should be fun.

"Because you're a _human, _Humans don't feel the mating pull until they've been changed. Plus, I'm sure it's rare for a human girl to be mated to a vampire especially one like _you." _Rose sneered.

Everyone defended the girl except Charlotte, Edward, and I. Personally I didn't exactly like her, but I didn't hate her, it's just come on she is the majors mate, how can a girl who can't even defend herself be mated to the god of war. It's absurd, as for Char the same thing went with her. And Ed well that was a surprise, I thought he would defend her, but he didn't he stood like me and Char did _annoyed._

Before there was any more time to argue over "Be nice to the human" a sound came from the room where my mate was staying at, I quickly ran to the room.

When I walked in she was in a sitting position her head against the wall eyes closed. If a human was seeing this they think it was peaceful, but for us vampires you could see the bags, black coal under her eyes, the occasional twitching of her fingers. This was not peaceful.

Jasper decided to butt in "Tess, darlin' we brought you some deer I know your feeling weak, but you got to feed so I'm going to place them next to you ok?" she simply nodded. Everyone was silent all you heard was the heartbeat of the human, how had she not tried to drain her? Oh well, I'll ask questions later. My mate needed to feed. When Jasper put the deer, by her she simply latched on their necks not even opening her eyes, those eyes I wanted to see them they were beautiful, blue eyes with purple specks. Magnificent. Unique. Just like her.

Once she was done feeding she proceeded to lie down, almost as if going to sleep, but that's when Jas, made his appearance, again. Gee, he's starting to get on my nerves. "Tess, open your eyes, sweets, you need to!" he said with a little edge to it. What the fuck? He does not talk to her like that. Just as I was about to make my point, she answered still with eyes closed "Give me a second Major, I'm weak the shit drained me it was fifty newborns it took a lot of power! So shut your mouth before I make it happen." That did it god, I loved her voice so sexy, and husky.

After a while we waited she opened her eyes and looked from person to person, I held my breath for what was coming, because when she looked at me recognition and love flooded in her eyes, then they turned mischievous uh-oh.

"Huh so your my mate? Are you British? She asked eyebrows raised. What the fuck. I was not those pussy ass British people I was all cowboy. I decided to my southern charm.

"No mam' I do believe, I'm from Texas and I'm a cowboy." I said with a panty dropping smile.

She melted.. I heard her mutter "Yes! Than you Jesus a cowboy whoopee am I lucky hot, Texan, and that drawl, oohh." I smirked at her surprisingly she didn't blush she just smirked back.

"Mate, Your my mate." When she said that my need to claim her and protect her overtook me, the last thing I heard was Jas and Edward simultaneously saying "Shit! Everyone out now!" with that I lunged at my mate with a roar of "MINE!"

She calmly told me "Yours, only yours" With that I claimed her. All the way.

…..

…

… Sorry I cant put lemon But ff Currently wont allow me!-.-t

…

I had my mate wrapped in my arms safe, and, marked when a pounding on the door came "Hurry the fuck up! Stop fucking each others brains out come out we want answers from Tess you've been in there for twelve hours." Jas whined Oh Shit! Twelve hours!

"Coming first I think we're going on a hunt." I told him. Silent I took that as a ok.

"Tess, ermm, what diet are you on?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Peter you don't have to change that I feed on animals but keep feeding from humans, Pete, if that's what you want. Look you go on and bag me a rapist while I take down a grizzly bear." I smiled and nodded. Could I truly more love that she was my mate?

We than heard a "Hell Yeah! Go grizzly bears dimples." From Emmett. I rolled my eyes he could be such a child sometimes! I swear. I got up and put my clothes back on which miraculously happened to be the only thing not teared apart. Other than that every chair, drawers, were ripped or shredded.

After we had finished getting dressed we headed out the room into the living room where there were vampires and a human smirking at us! Even the human! Wow. Where we noisy?

As if Tessie had read my thoughts asked "Were we you know loud?"

Everyone started laughing. "Dimples you kept on chanting 'Peter harder' 'Oh Peter like that mmm' and even Bella could hear you." Emmett laughed. I joined in and so did Tessie.

"Ha! Don't get smug! I bet Rose did that too." Everyone was silent waiting for Rose to say something cruel but Rose laughed it off. " I like you, T and yeah you bet I would have!" Rose laughed. We were all gaping she was never nice. To anyone it took a while for her to warm up to me!

As if on cue, telling me Rose had lost her mind Rose said "Guys me and T will be right back, we're going to hunt and bond. Bye Emmey." She than proceeded to gave him a kiss and Tessie to me. And they ran off.

I was the first to speak, "Did ya'll see that shit?" They all nodded. Yup, Rosalie Lillian Hale was being nice!

"well I'm off to hunt when I and Tessie come back, we'll begin the whole asking questions thing." They all nodded. I rolled my eyes.

Dumbasses.

And then I was off to find my criminal to eat.

I really do look forward to my miserable Vampire existence with my princess Tessie, My 'I just KNOW' Went off telling me that she was powerful, powerful, yeah you could totally believe that.

She was Beautiful and Powerful. She was my mate my life. I didn't love her but i would. I knew.

**** Jasper's (P.O.V)***

These Past few weeks had been catonic everyone all over the place, rambling and all that the only thing was that I had my Bella by my side and I had gotten to know her much better she was amazing anything I could have asked for and more.

The day of the fight was crazy I was worried, mad, and crazed knowing my mate was in full blown danger but I had confidence in Tessie, the girl was the shit.

When Pete and Tessie mated I was so glad for both, they were both lonely and made a great couple.

"Bella, how about a vacation, darlin' we get to know more about us, and we get the hell out of dodge?" I asked hopefully. Though I knew deep down that shit was not over it had just begun.

She shook her head. "Jas, babe we can't you know how much I want to but we cant! We got to stay here until everything is over." She said firmly.

I sighed. "Your right darlin' your right."

As I wrapped my arms around her waist I thought to myself ' I couldn't be any where else than here with my facing what ever the fuck was coming.

Yep, death-life just got more interesting, and I was loving it.

Sooo? What Ya'll Think Again Sorrry for the whole moth late update! ^.^ Anyhoo yeah this story previously was My Soumate id You don't freak so why don't yall drop me a beautiful review to make my day and my updating faster[; ill be waiting.


End file.
